The goal of Phase I is to determine the usefulness of a new separation technique for the rapid isolation of aflatoxins from food commodities such as milk and grain solvent extracts. The separation technique termed electromolecular propulsion (EMP) by its inventor Norman Haber will be evaluated with an enzyme immunoassay (EIA) utilizing monoclonal antibodies specific for aflatoxin B1 and M1. Since aflatoxin is a potent carcinogen and thus poses a significant health risk, the combination of these two methodologies could provide a detection system that is faster, more economical, and more practical than the existing methodologies (e.g., TLC, HPLC, and RIA).